


You're Here

by Bookwormermetro (lovejesspromise)



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejesspromise/pseuds/Bookwormermetro
Summary: Leia has just died, Ben is shattered, Rey comes to comfort him through the force bond.





	You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I am writing this for my enjoyment, not for profit.

Kylo Ren sensed through the force that she was gone. He was truly alone. How had it come to this? They had been a little family, often separated across the galaxy, but always together. He would no longer feel the warmth of her presence through the force.

 

 

It was the middle of night when he felt what he thought was a hallucination of a touch. The warm soft hand brushing his hair from his face.

“Ben.”

He could feel the warm breath of his name. Rey put her palm against his cheek, her arm against his chest as she placed her forehead against the side of his face, as if trying to absorb some of his sadness and heartache. He swallowed against the lump in his throat as he blinked in recognition that Rey was really with him.

Blinking away the tears in his eyes, they followed the cold salty trail down his face.

To assure himself of her presence he clung to her hand, lightly tracing his thumb across her knuckles.

“Ben, I am so sorry.” Rey whispered against his cheek. Kylo could feel her warm tears against his face.

“I am really alone now... Like you.”

In his attempt at raising to the dark side he knew he was never really alone, but now with the death of his mother, it felt different, like there wasn’t a safe place left anywhere in galaxy, like he would live in fear and distrust for the rest of his existence.

“We have each other,” Rey replied fiercely, pulling him closer, squishing her nose against the side of face face.

“You are here.” Kylo pulled away so he could look at her. He looked at her in awe, “you make the fear go away. That little voice in my head shuts up for a minute when you are near. And when you touch me,” he held her hand, fingers entwined together, “you make me feel on fire. The cold numbness that has become my life thaws, and I just feel … normal” Kylo released his breath. A calmness came over him, and he looked to Rey.

“Ben.” Rey had tears streaming down her face. She pulled in for a kiss. A kiss which quickly turned passionate. They pulled back breathlessly, Rey looked at him with determination before she moved to sit in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Let’s warm you up then.” She met his lips again.

Rey ground herself into his lap. Kylo started to unwrap her clothing. Her skin was warm to his touch, as if she brought the Jakku sun within her. His fingers were trembling as he reached her chest binding. Kylo paused, relishing the anticipation of pleasure and comfort that she would bring. Lifting his hands he slowly unwrapped, revealing the creamy pale flesh that had not been touched by the harsh desert sun.

His mouth went to her, taking her in. Rey arched towards him in pleasure. Kylo released her from his mouth and gently blew warm air across her breasts, causing Rey to shiver.

“I want you,” she said. She went for his belt, he started to remove the facinings of his shirt. When he was unclothed she moved out his lap to stand in front of him. Her pants fell to the floor with a casual slip and she slowly laid herself down on the bed, pulling Kylo atop her.

When he paused for a moment to take in her beauty she questioned, “Ben, don’t you want me?”

Kylo paused to look at her, “God… yes.” He arranged himself to move toward her entrance. He looked at her while thrusted forward. Her mouth opened slightly with the feeling of fullness. “Rey, tell me you are okay,” He combed the hair from her face.

“You feel good,” she brought his forehead down to touch her. “I just want to share this with you.”

Kylo felt as if she had granted him permission to seek his pleasure, their pleasure. He dropped his head to her collarbone, mouth kissing up her neck, he started to rock his hips against her.

His thrusting began in earnest, he could feel the mounting pressure of his pleasure working its way to the surface. Rey’s warm pants and quiet moans telling him that she was near her peak as well.

Sharing this intimacy with her was overwhelming. Kylo could feel her so close, the strength in her back as she arched to meet him equally in pleasure, the softness of her inner thighs as her legs wrapped around his hips holding him close, her foot running down the back of his calf to get that much more contact with him. These sensations he was feeling were too much, and he didn’t want them to end. He didn’t want to carry on if he couldn’t feel this again. He wanted to hold all of this inside. He wanted to hold her inside, to keep him safe and warm.

“Let go Ben,” she urged him as he held back against his climax. “I want to feel all of you.” Kylo grunted as his body was no longer able to hold back his passion. Rey cradled the back of his head, as he buried his face in her neck. His final thrusts draining him of all his anxiety and numbness. Kylo felt her follow him into pleasure. Her body gripping him as he emptied the last of himself into her.

He collapsed on her feeling warm and wrung out.

“I have to leave now,” but she took his hand and put it over her heart, “you are here and there is nothing to fear.”

She slowly shuffled around putting her clothes back on. When she a had finally gathered all her things. She looked once more to Kylo, “Ben, I will be waiting for you in the light.” She faded with the force bond.

 

 

Kylo laid back in his bed. He seemed to feel a little warmer than he had yesterday.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts on the piece. 
> 
> Partially inspired by My Heart Will Go On preformed by Celine Dion.


End file.
